powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Space-Time Attacks
The ability to distort the fabrics of space-time to inflict damage to the targets. Sub-power of Space-Time Manipulation. Combination of Space and Time Attacks. Variation of Absolute Attack and Attack Powers. Also Called * Spatial/Temporal Attacks * Void Attacks Capabilities The user can utilize space-time distortions in order to inflict damage to the target occupying within the said space. Because it affects the very fabrics of reality in which the target exists in, it bypasses any and all physical defenses, and as such, cannot be blocked by conventional means. Also, since most attacks appear at the target location instantaneously, dodging is intensely difficult. Since the attack distorts the very fabrics of reality, the target usually finds the attack will consign them to the oblivion across time and space, effectively erasing them from reality. Applications * Absolute Attack: Since the attack is aimed at the fabrics of reality, it is impossible to block by conventional means. * Banishment: Tearing open the fabrics of space-time to the void outside of space-time. * Destruction: Banishing the target from space-time, effectively annihilating them from reality. * Dimensional Storage: Storing the banished targets in the void should the attacks not kill them, bringing them out later. * Omnipresential Attack: Creating a remote attack from anywhere in the fabrics of space-time. * Portal Creation: Tearing open the fabrics of space-time to link them to another location. * Spatial Attacks * Time Attacks Techniques * Gravitational Singularity: Distorting space-time to create a singularity that will absorb and crush absolutely anything into nothingness. * Space-Time Distortion: Distort the fabrics of space-time to cause severe crushing damage to the targets. * Space-Time Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with space-time. * Space-Time Piercing: Creating projectile-effects of space-time, causing the shot portions to be banished. * Space-Time Rift: Opening a rift in the fabrics of space-time to banish the targets into nothingness. * Space-Time Shock: By causing ripples in space-time to create powerful shock waves. * Space-Time Slicing: Creating a tear in the fabrics of space-time to create a blade that erases the sliver of opponent. * Teleportation Strike (Remote Attacks): Teleporting an attack through space-time to strike at a distance. Variations * Dimensional Attacks * Gravity Attacks Associations * Black Hole Creation * Boundary Manipulation * Defense Break * Special Attacks Limitations * May be blocked by space-time based defenses. Known Users Gallery File:Hakumen_Wielding_Interfectum_Malus_Okami.png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) can use its Time Killer to destroy all the "time" of his target, allowing him to kill even immortals. File:Full_Power_Kurohitsugi.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) using a full powered Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi to create a deadly torrent of gravity that can distort space-time. File:ZeedMillenniummon.png|ZeedMillenniummon (Digimon) can use its Time Destroyer to consign hostile opponents to the gulf beyond time and space. File:Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kuro'udō Akabane (Get Backers) using his Bloody Sword to slice through space-time, effectively nothing can defend against it. Adagio Redshift.png|Jade Harley and Dave Strider (Homestuck) can combine their aspects of Space and Time, respectively, in Fraymotifs (such as Adagio Redshift) to do space-time attacks. File:obito using shiruken from kamui.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to eject shurikens... File:obito kamui.gif|...and become intangible. Kakashi's Kamui.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui to teleport the Asura Path's missile... Kakashi's Kamui Shuriken.gif|... Kamui Shuriken, which warps anything they cut into the other dimension... File:Kamui_Raikiri.png|...and Kamui Raikiri to warp away anything he pierces through to another dimension. File:Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Piercing_Void.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) using the Art of the Piercing Void, projecting a black hole that can heavily fluctuate space-time, devouring and piercing all that it passes. File:Koan_Spacetime_Bomb.jpg|Crimson Rubeus (Sailor Moon) giving Koan a Space-Time Bomb, which possesses tremendous reality-damaging powers. File:Chaos_Rift.png|Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Chaos Rift to banish his opponents to outside of time and space. File:Solaris_Spacetime_Rift.png|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) creating the Eye of Solaris to banish its opponents to the oblivion outside time and space. File:Time Eater Creating time-holes.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) creating Time Holes to erase its target timeline from existence. File:Al_Meissa_Mercury_Eating_Space.gif|Kojō Akatsuki's (Strike the Blood) 3rd familiar, Al-Maisan Mercury, possesses reality-warping powers that allows it to eat through space-time akin to a black hole. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Void Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Rare power